The present application relates to a hair styling attachment for connection to a device that produces an air stream, such as an air curler. A device according to the present application uses a fan to produce an air stream. The hair styling attachment has two arms connected with an articulated joint so they are adjustable relative to each other. The top sides of the arms, which face one another, have complementary working surfaces to form a hair styling gap. At least one of the arms includes at least one flow channel to convey an air stream supplied by the device. The working surface of at least one arm has air outlet openings connected to the flow channel which open into the hair styling gap.
Various hair styling devices that create an air stream may be used with various hair styling attachments for styling hair. These devices include hand-held devices, such as air curlers. Hair styling attachments for straightening or curling hair use two arms connected by an articulated joint which are adjustable in relation to one another in the manner of scissors or pliers. A hair styling gap, which is provided to receive the hair for styling, is located between the facing sides of these arms. The facing sides of the arms each have a working surface. With a hair styling attachment designed to be a so-called straightener, this working surface is subtaintially flat. There are also known hair styling attachments whose working surfaces have a wavy shape to create curls. The working surfaces of the two arms are designed to be complementary with regard to their contouring.
Typically, air flows through the arms of such hair styling attachments. The device that produces the air stream conveys the heat required for the hair styling operation through by heating the air which flows to the attachment. At least one of the two arms has a flow channel which opens into air outlet openings in its working surface. These air outlet openings convey the air stream provided by the fan in the device supply air to the hair to be styled. At the same time, this supply of air dries the hair, which is usually styled while damp.
In operation, a hair styling device of this type is typically held by a handle. A control lever operates the arms. The control lever preferably extends as far as possible up the device creating the air stream. Thus, the control lever can be operated by the hand holding the device. One-handed operation is desired. EP1334670A1, for example, shows a hair styling attachment of this variety.
The hand holding the device adjusts the power of the fan and/or triggers the release of ions, in addition to operating the articulated arm opening and closing the hair styling gap to insert and release hair. It would be desirable to simplify the handling of such a device.
The foregoing example of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.